That one percent
by Dellinah
Summary: Alastor was full of secrets - no one knew anything about him. They just knew one day he appeared in Hell, and suddenly, he was one of the most powerful beings Hell had ever seen. But what force drove him to that extreme? The answer's simple: Revenge. Revenge for what, you might ask? Well, only Alastor knows the answer to that.
1. Finally, Alastor

**Woo, I'm actually writing for a new fandom? That hadn't happened in a while!**

**But alas, here I am, with a small one shot about Alastor. Surprise, surprise, he's my favorite character. Seems to be common among the fandom. Can't help it with the charming demon!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Fuck 'em dogs._

That was the first thing Alex thought when he woke up.

_Wait- I woke up…?_

That was the second thing.

After opening his eyes and finding himself in an almost completely pitch black room, he sat up and looked around; even if he couldn't really see anything, trying to figure out where he was. Could he have survived…?

No, he was pretty sure he was dead. There was no doubt about it. He knew there was no way to survive what he went through.

_Fuck 'em dogs, and fuck 'em guns._

He tried to reach for his face with the right hand, only to find that doing so tugged the left hand along. They were bound together with tight rope, the grip unnaturally somehow got tighter with each pull as in to force him to keep them still.

Alex touched his face with his hands – to the surprise of no one, he was as cold as stone. He then pressed a finger to his throat, no pulse. He was startled, confused, but his heart didn't beat fast like he expected.

Holding a breath (wait, was he even breathing anymore?), he touched his chest.

Nothing.

He shook his feet and thankfully found they hadn't been bound with rope like his arms. He managed to get up and walk around, his arms stretched in front of him guiding his way so that he didn't bump into anything. After only a few steps, he touched a hard wall that was as cold as himself.

Then he turned around and did the same thing, only to find another wall.

And he did it again. And again. And again.

Wall, after wall, after wall.

He did it until he convinced himself that there really was no window, no door, no hole. Not even the smallest crack on the wall that could let in even a small breeze from the outside world… Whatever the outside was.

Alex sighed and pressed his back against the wall and slid to the ground. He stared ahead into complete darkness and bit his lip.

Was this hell?

It was definitely not like that priest had described when his mother forced him to go to church that one Sunday. Oh, if only he was there and Alex could gloat about how wrong he was!

Well, hell wasn't as bad as he expected; at least he wasn't in any pain. But it definitely was way more… boring.

Alex never believed in God, and thus, he wasn't completely sure what waited for someone after death; he wasn't even sure he believed in life after death at all. He was pretty sure you just never woke up again. But apparently it existed, and it was just a cold, dark room where you had your hands bound and no one to talk to.

Honestly, he expected way more. At least something that could keep him entertained.

"Hello?" He finally found the strength to say.

He didn't know what terrified him most – that someone might reply, or that no one would reply – ever. Neither option brought him much comfort.

His raspy voice echoed through the walls, but in the end, there was no reply; only the hello being played back to him like a broken radio. Once the echo died out, it was back to complete silence.

Was that it? The eternal punishment everyone talked about?

Not that he was complaining about the lack of suffering, but hell sure could be a lot more interesting than that. Maybe some flames, or some screams, or just some company would be nice, even if it was Satan's company. What kind of punishment was this anyway? Surely it brought relief to a lot of punished souls that there were no_ real _punishments there.

But he had to admit, boredom _had_ always been the thing he despised the most. Perhaps it was a fitting punishment for someone like himself.

"Hello?" He called again, a little more desperate this time.

Nothing.

Alex's eyes twitched.

This was it then.

_Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, _he smiled to himself through the anger.

* * *

Alex lost the concept of time after 3 days – and he only knew it had been 3 days because he had been counting the seconds on his mind to pass the time. After all, it was the only thing he could do and he wasn't sure how much he could take before insanity finally settled in, but he fought to keep the remaining sanity he had. Most of it was already gone, he was sure of it. But once he got to 259,200 seconds, it started to seem a bit pointless. So maybe he wasn't completely mad yet.

He hadn't slept – he wasn't sure if he couldn't, or if he just didn't need to anymore. He didn't really try, anyway.

Alex then started hitting his head against the wall, and soon began counting that too. He couldn't feel pain, his head didn't pound, so he just kept going, and going, and going; until the wall behind him had a dent in it.

He laid on his side and rolled around on the floor. He chewed on the rope until it had gotten so unbearably tight his circulation would have been cut off if he still had any. He counted all of his fingers and teeth, twice, then he counted how many steps he could take before he hit a wall (although the room's size seemed to shift every second, for the numbers for that kept changing), then he plucked his eyebrows and counted the hairs.

He was just. So. _Bored._

Alex was about to start plucking his hair to count that as well, when suddenly one of the walls slid up behind him, for the first time shining some light on the room. A red, dim light, but it was light nevertheless. His eyes hurt, having gotten used to the darkness. He saw his shadow on the wall in front of him and gasped before he turned around to see what was happening.

Alex was flabbergasted.

One of the walls had gone down to reveal he was now in a giant court room, a red carpet rolled out in front of him.

The walls around him that previously served as his prison vanished when he blinked, as if they'd never been there. The carpet under him then started moving forward, and when it stopped he found himself in front of a jury.

The room had no ceiling, the walls just kept going up forever, a dark void all the way up where they met. Thousands of hooded shadowy creatures were watching him, sitting on huge bleachers around him – and those also seemed to be endless. He could hear them whisper as though they were by his side, but couldn't make out their words, as if they spoke a foreign language. They looked at him with their red flaming eyes that he felt like were piercing through his soul – well, if he still had one, that is.

Alex shivered for a second, but straightened himself up. He wasn't a coward when he was alive. He wouldn't be one in hell. Or anywhere.

He then looked up to the jury in front of them. It was a giant wooden pedestal, and he had to tilt his head up to see the end of it, where a man-like creature stood and looked down at him. The creature had an unreadable expression, although Alex was sure he saw the glimpse of a smile on his pale face. He was thin, and dressed properly with a white suit and a hat.

If that was Satan, the depictions of him on Earth had really gotten it all wrong.

"So, what do we have here?" Presumably-Satan finally spoke, and the minute he did, the whispers around Alex died out and the room was immersed in deafening silence.

Alex didn't know if he was supposed to speak, so he just looked up at the creature; never backing down from his straightened position no matter how threatened he felt.

A flying scroll with little wings attached to it flew down from the ceiling into the creature's hand, as graciously as a trained dove would have.

"Alex Harris", He unrolled the scroll and spoke, and Alex had to fight the urge to answer upon hearing his full name, "Male. American. White. 32 years of age. Sent to hell for… Oh. Torturing and murdering 23 people. Badly torturing someone else he didn't kill. Look at that, a merciful guy! He let one live." He laughed.

The creature snapped his fingers and the scroll disappeared, disintegrating into dust. He then looked down at Alex with a smile, showing his sharp teeth.

Alex took a deep breath and gulped, almost faltering for a moment, but recomposing himself after a second.

"Yes," He finally spoke back, "That's me. And allow me to correct you, uh, your highness…?" He tilted his head, unsure, "But I am not merciful in any way. I was interrupted before I could finish it."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to speak, or even allowed to speak at that. But he felt like he should. He didn't want anyone to think he was merciful.

"Well, there isn't much to discuss then, is there?" The creature spoke to him again.

"That depends," Alex smiled, tilting his head to the side again, smiling now, "About the economy? Not much, we all know it sucks. About me? A lot! I'm an interesting guy. About you? Even more! Because I don't even know what the hell you are."

The creature stared at him in silence, and a few gasps from the shadowy creatures could be heard. After that, the room was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. Then the creature laughed, and all the hooded creatures followed suit.

"That's new! Nobody had ever spoken back to me before!" He spoke, and the moment he spoke, all laughter died; as if he was the only voice allowed when he spoke.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What a coincidence, I had never spoken back to a demon before either!" He smiled widely, so widely that his cheeks hurt. But he couldn't help it.

Perhaps he really had gone insane.

More laughs. Perhaps most people would be scared of talking back to who seemed to be the devil, but Alex welcomed any interaction he could have, any _fun _he could have was welcome after the tree days he spent in that confinement box.

"I have a feeling it will be fun to have you here with us, Alex."

Alex's smile died down.

"Here… Where?"

"Where else could it be?" The creature asked before standing up, and suddenly he seemed way bigger than before as he hovered above Alex, "The only place rotten souls such as yourself go to!" He spoke in a creepy voice.

Alex knew what he was going to say before he did.

"Welcome… To hell!"

The creature snapped his fingers and the whole room was swept away in a woosh, and then he found himself standing in a city. A dark, empty, miserable city.

"Ha," He gulped dry as he looked around, "W-What is this? New York in a good day?" He forced a laugh, but couldn't help his voice quivering.

"This is your new home," The creature told him with a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked over his shoulder to look at him and saw that he was regular-sized now, but he still had a threatening aura Alex couldn't explain, "And _this_," He said as he turned Alex around to look into a hovering mirror that definitely wasn't there before, "Is the new _you._"

Alex gasped. In front of him, stood a stranger. Someone- Some_thing_ he'd never seen before. The shock of seeing it, however, was small compared to the shock of realizing _he was_ _it._

He reached out for it and the mirror image reached up as well until their hands touched.

On the other hand, he had a staff he assumed was part of his new, red get-up. Gone was his brown hair, replaced now by a black and red mane that stood in an impossible position, with two horn-like tufts pointing up. His Caucasian skin had given its place to a sickening pale white tone, and it felt thin like paper that could be easily torn. His fingers were elongated, as well as his legs and torso. His eyes… There was nothing, _nothing _left from the human ones he had before.

Still human-shaped, just no longer _human_.

All of him.

"Welcome, Alex," The creature told him with a pat on his back, "To your new home."

The creature turned around and Alex watched it walking away on the mirror.

"Wait!" He called out, "Uh, Satan?"

"Ah, a common mistake," He smiled as he turned around to face Alex again, "It's Lucifer, actually."

"Oh, ok. Lucifer," He sighed, "I just have a few questions-"

"Sorry, kid," He turned around again and started walking away once more, "I have precisely 8,547,985,128,684 souls still waiting for judgement and I have to get back to work-"

"Where's Hator?" Alex screamed, pleading, interrupting no one else than _Lucifer_. But it didn't matter.

He needed answers.

Lucifer stopped on his tracks, but didn't look back at Alex.

"Oh, Alex", Lucifer spoke, sounding disappointed. "You're a smart guy."

Alex looked at him as if he wanted a better answer.

"Hator was a child, Alex. He's where children go to." Lucifer rolled his eyes and spoke as though that was obvious.

Alex's eyes started shining with unshed tears.

"Is he ok?" He pleaded again, running towards Lucifer – he refused to be ignored.

Lucifer sighed and finally turned around, "He's in Heaven, Alex. Of course he's ok. He will be ok for all eternity. And you… Well, you'll be here. You can try to be ok, if you want. But that will be though."

Alex started sniffing, still unwilling to show he was about to cry.

"So I'll never see again? Ever?"

Lucifer sighed again, "Alex, Alex, there's a fine line between sad… and pathetic. Don't cross that line, you're really fucking close."

Lucifer resumed his walking, until Alex threw the staff he carried at Lucifer and it hit his head; admittedly not having any impact on the overlord, but annoying him nevertheless.

"It's so fucking unfair!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, looking at Lucifer's eyes when he turned around to look at him, "I killed them, _for him_! I wanted revenge, _for him_! All the evil I did, it was for him!"

Alex didn't care anymore. It took him that far to break down, but he could not hold it back anymore.

Lucifer turned around and watched, unaffected, as Alex screamed at the top of his lungs in sheer frustration.

"Everything I ever did; I did for _him_! He was my _everything_! Everything to me! And they took him away! They took _everything _away from me!" His mouth started foaming and he punched the mirror, breaking it into a million pieces that flew about but kept hovering, "I ONLY WANTED TO AVENGE MY SON, AND NOW I'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN? Tell me, how is that _fair?"_

Alex was exhausted, tired, broken to his bare essentials. He fell down to his knees, tears now falling down from his eyes and blurring his vision as they fell to the ground as well. He hiccupped loudly, gripping his hair and tugging on it; any rationality he had was gone in that moment.

It just wasn't _fucking _fair.

Lucifer watched him from where he stood, still unaffected. He gave Alex a few more moments before he picked up his staff and walked towards Alex again.

"Alex," He said as he dropped the staff in front of the miserable being, sounding almost annoyed, "You killed, and tortured people. You can't possibly have thought you were going to heaven."

"But…" Alex tried to speak through his tears and hiccups as he looked up at Lucifer, "I _only _did it because _they_ killed _my son_! How is it fair?" He pleaded, "How is it fair that I get punished for wanting revenge? How is it fair that I never see him again? How is it fair, Lucifer? HOW?"

Lucifer blinked in surprise, but maintained his pose.

"The ends do not justify the means, Alex. And Hell is by no means… A fair place. Perhaps you were a good guy. Perhaps you don't really deserve to be here, in your point of view. But that's the reality you'll have to face."

Alex closed his eyes in resignation.

"Is there a way I can see him again? Just once more? Please," He cried, voice getting lower, "Just once…"

Lucifer didn't really have any emotions in him. But he had to admit, looking down at Alex as Alex looked up at him with those big, shining eyes that shone with despair and complete hopelessness was the closest he ever got to feeling something… pity, perhaps.

"I'm sorry," Lucifer shook his head, "It's a completely different realm, where demons have no access to. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't help you get there. And he couldn't come down here, either. I'm afraid you're forever separated, from now on. Unless you somehow became an angel," Lucifer laughed at the absurdity of that thought.

Alex started sobbing again once Lucifer's words sank in.

"How is it fucking fair?" He asked again, not necessarily to Lucifer.

"I'm sorry, but you only have yourself to be mad at," Lucifer shrugged, "You chose to be here, the moment you picked the dagger and chose to kill them. The motives don't matter to the final judgement, I'm afraid. The same way they chose to be here when they killed your son."

"Wait, they-" Alex's head perked up, "They're here? All of them?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm about to go judge some of them now," Lucifer smiled and looked at an hourglass he materialized in thin air, "But some of them will take a couple years to judge. Maybe decades. You were lucky you were early, some wait for eons!"

Alex looked down and picked up his staff, lost in thought.

"Now you go, and make yourself at home! After all, that's where you are now! Don't get yourself killed on the first day!" Lucifer laughed out loud, "Goodbye, Alex!"

When Alex looked up again, Lucifer was gone. Soon after that, the city sounds started, the cars started running and some people… well, some demons, started walking around, most ignored him. The pieces of the mirror he broke finally dropped to the ground and the city came alive around him.

He could only assume he was in the real realm now.

Alex looked down at one of the pieces of the broken glass and saw himself again. His appearance had changed, but he could get used to it. At least he didn't get a spider form like a dude he saw walking around. He wondered what Hator would say about his new hair – he'd get a good laugh out of it, for sure. Would he be scared of his teeth, though? Would he even recognize his own father, now that he looked like _that_?

Did he think of him in Heaven, like Alex thought of him in Hell?

Alex sighed and looked around, taking in the city. As painful as it was, he might as well get used to it – after all, this was his home. What did folks do there for fun?

Well, that didn't matter. Alex knew what he was going to do to find his fun.

He'd killed and tortured 23 people in life. And he was going to torture and kill those same 23 people in hell, all over again. Well, he'd make sure it was 24 this time around. He was going to make them pay, _again. _What happened when you got killed in hell, anyway? Did you respawn in some way?

Because if so, he was going to do it again, and again, and again. For all eternity.

But if not, he was just going to do it one last time. In the worst way he could imagine. Even though _nothing _would ever be enough, he would do it. For Hator, and for himself.

It didn't matter what he had to do. It didn't matter what it cost. It didn't matter who he had to step on.

His reflection mimicked the manic laughter he let out as he completely embraced his new self, sanity slowly fading away – no longer Alex, the radio speaker, but…

"_Altor_?" He spoke out loud after thinking for a bit. He tapped his chin for a few seconds, thinking it through.

_Altor, Altor… _That was a bit too obvious.

_Altor, Altor… Alastor_. Well, that was similar enough. And it had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

"It shall be the last attachment I'll have to my human form, a small part of my name, and a small part of my son's name put together, so that I never forget what brought me here, and never forget what I must do… and how fortunate it is, that mixing them up ended up as _Alastor… _For that means _the spirit of revenge_! Isn't that a _great pun, _Hator? Aren't I funny? Don't I make you want to smile, son?"

He screamed like a lunatic and looked up, as though that could make him see Heaven, and he would see Hator's face looking down at him with a smile, telling him that yes, dad, that was a great pun.

But all he saw was darkness and the tops of buildings that seemed to never end; alongside the blinding light of billboards. But he still liked to think Hator was there, looking at him, smiling widely.

_Welcome to hell, Alastor! _He thought to himself, _And it's time to show them what you're here for!_

"Do you hear me, Hator?" He screamed into the void again, "Your dad will make you proud!"

* * *

_Alex was running, and he had almost gotten to his car._

_'Almost' being the key word._

_A pain shot through his ankle as he found it stuck and fell on the ground of the allay; his gun flying away from his hand. When he rolled around, he found a huge black dog sinking his teeth into his ankle._

_"Let me go, your bloody mutt!" He screamed and kicked, trying to free himself, but the dog wouldn't let go, only deepening his bite as Alex screamed in pain._

_The rain was heavy and he could barely see past the dog, but he could see someone approaching him._

_He desperately tried to grab his gun again, only to find it was just out of reach. No matter how hard he pulled himself up, the dog pulled him back down; dragging him harder, biting deeper._

_"Let. Me. Go!" He screamed and kicked the dog right on the muzzle with his other foot, finally injuring the dog enough to make him let go. Scared, the dog ran back towards his owner._

_Alex jumped up, only to fall again when the pain on his ankle made him unable to stand. He could hear the fast footsteps approaching as the rain was no longer loud enough to muffle it. Another desperate try to reach for his gun ended in failure when someone pulled him just before he could get it._

_"Finally," Alex heard as he was pulled up from the ground and pressed against the allay wall, being held by the neck by his chaser._

_Alex struggled and wiggled to attempt to get away, but it was useless. He was tired, clothes heavy from the rain, and the other guy definitely had him beat when it came to physical strength._

_The man put a gun on his head and Alex kicked one last time. He was losing oxygen, his vision was fading, and he was about to have his brain blown out._

_He had gotten **so close**…_

_"Say hi to Satan from me, Alex," The man said as he took his finger to the trigger._

_"You can say it yourself when you see him there!" Alex screamed with whatever strength was left in him. It was all he could think of saying._

_The man smiled deviously before a loud bang echoed through the allay._

_It was the last thing Alex ever heard._

* * *

Of course he thought it was a bad idea.

Of course he thought it was stupid. _Of course _he thought Charlie was just a naïve, dumb, stupid child.

And he was 99% sure it wasn't going to work in the end.

But that 1% chance it might work… That 1% was worth a shot.

That 1% was worth everything.

Of course, he couldn't let anyone know why he wanted to help Charlie. Not the real reason, anyway. After all, he hadn't really lied to her – he really was bored. He had finished killing his targets decades before, and ever since he'd felt… unmotivated. He'd already accomplished what he had to do, his vengeance was complete.

There was nothing left for him there.

So whether the Hazbin Hotel was a success or not, he didn't care. Because at the very least it'd keep him entertained and that was already a positive.

But on the off chance it might actually work… On the off chance there was a chance he might actually be rehabilitated… He'd go to Heaven.

Long ago, Lucifer had told him it was the only way he'd ever see his son again. He'd have to become an angel. And Lucifer laughed at it.

But now, maybe it wasn't an absurd as he had implied back then.

It was only something to keep himself entertained, he told everyone.

_But it's for Hator, _he told himself.

* * *

**So there you go, my backstory for Alastor.**

**Making a couple of things clear:**

**\- If anything here is different from cannon or previously stablished facts, it's because this is my spin on the story. I claim in no way that my opinion/story is factual or superior to those of others!  
\- According to his wiki page, Alastor means God of revenge. That was partially what inspired this.  
\- Also according to that page, he died from a 'dog related injury'. It hasn't been made clear what that injury was, so I allowed myself to get creative!**

**And a couple of trivia about this for those who want to know!**

****\- Although Hator is the name of an Egyption goddess, but I only picked it bc I wanted a good sounding, ending in 'tor' name so that Alex could mix it up with his own. 'Altor': Alex + Hator. And then he picked Alastor, as that sounded better, kept the mix and also had a fitting meaning behind it.  
********\- His name was 'Hector' at first, but I couldn't picture Alastor actually naming his child that, so I picked a better sounding one.  
\- Alex was a single dad ever since his son was born.  
\- His last name was picked based on one of the Columbine shooters.  
\- Hator was 12 when he was killed, the day before he turned 13.  
****

****I think that's all! Let me know what you think of the story if you're up for it! Thank you for reading, see you next story!****

****(And thanks SPARTAN-626 for inspiring me to write for Hazbin Hotel!)****


	2. Hator

**This is not supposed to be a multi-chapter fic, in fact it was supposed to be an one shot.**

**But when I was on Alastor's wiki page, I saw that he is asexual and aromantic - and because in this story his motivation was his son, I wanted to try to come up with a way for him to have that son in a different way. I won't say much because spoilers, but hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex was usually not an easily-scared person.

But he had to admit that that whole ordeal was making him at least a little bit… uncomfortable.

When one of the richest women in the city – Sabrina was her name – sought him after another full day at the radio station he worked at and said she had a business proposal, he didn't hesitate and immediately hopped into her million-dollar car. He was amazed the whole way - the buckle in her personal driver's hat was probably more expensive than his entire house. Surely a deal of any sorts would end up with him getting a lot of money, and he was down for that!

However, he expected her to take him to some kind of office where he'd meet her husband or something like that. Maybe they'd heard his comedy show on the radio and wanted him to be the entertainment at a private party! That could really launch his career to whole new levels.

But instead, she took him to her house and locked the door; leaving the two of them alone in the living room. Ok, weird, but maybe they were just paranoid about being robbed – they were rich, after wall. It made sense, right?

Sabrina told him to sit down on the couch, and so he did, sitting upright and cleaning his throat.

"So, hum, what is this deal-"

"Do you want some tea?" She asked, and Alex couldn't be sure if she meant to cut him off or if she didn't want him to finish his question. He decided to just nod and watched as she walked to the kitchen.

He had expected her to tell a maid to bring them tea, but sure, maybe she liked making tea herself. Nothing weird about that.

But now that he thought of it, the house seemed a bit… empty. He didn't know much about rich people, but weren't they supposed to have maids and other employees? They seemed to be the only two people in the house, and that made him slightly uncomfortable.

There was a reasonable explanation for that, though. Right?

Sabrina quickly came back from the kitchen with a teapot and two cuts in a silver tray. Alex smiled at her nervously and watched as she served him some tea.

"This is a beautiful house," He said, trying to break the awkward silence in hopes of making the situation lighter – but failed miserably, as she just nodded and the silence remained.

He took a sip and decided it was better to just let her talk… But she didn't. Not for a few minutes, anyway; and the tension was so dense you could almost feel it in the air. She served herself some tea as well and took several sips before she _finally _spoke up.

"You must be curious as to why I brought you here," She forced a smile and forced herself to look at Alex.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" He smiled back, genuinely relieved that she was finally speaking to him, "I have been curious since you said you had a deal to make. I'm all about deals!"

"That's good to hear!" She laughed, and again it seemed extremely forced, "Hopefully mine will be of interest."

"I'm sure it- Wait, yours?" Alex stopped mid-sip.

"Yeah, mine. Why?"

"Sorry, I just expected your husband would be the one making a deal."

"Oh, heavens, no," She took her hand to her heart and let out a shaky breath, "My husband cannot know about anything we discuss here."

The suspicious feeling Alex had before returned to him immediately.

"I'm sorry…?" He questioned, slowly setting his teacup on the table in front of him and feeling like maybe he should be ready to _get the fuck out of there_, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"The deal I want to make _must _remain between the two of us." She asserted, "No matter your answer, it cannot leave this room!"

"Okay," He frowned in confusion. There went the business deal he had hoped for, but what could she mean by that? "And what is this question that must be kept a secret?" He asked as he picked up his tea cup again. He felt like he could use its soothing agents.

Another minute of awkward silence went by, and Alex's worries grew bigger by each second of it.

"Well, here goes nothing…" Sabrina finally spoke and took a deep breath as she stared straight into Alex's eyes before finally telling him, "I want your sperm."

What followed was not a response from Alex, but instead the sound of his empty tea cup falling on the floor and smashing into five different pieces as his eyes went wide. Sabrina looked down at her feet while Alex looked around, clearly confused.

"Uh, sure, how rare do you want it?" He deadpanned with an unsettling smile. He really couldn't think of anything to say other than a joke. It was what he usually did, anyway.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy- I'm sorry, I just-" She looked aside and sighed, "Alex, I wouldn't ask it, let alone ask it from a stranger, if I had any other option."

"I sure hope you wouldn't, because this is really weird," He nodded, "Uh, maybe I should go-"

"Wait!" She stood up and held out her hands, "Please, just listen to me."

Alex could see a thousand different red flags in that situation, but sat back down nevertheless. He'd come too far not to see what that was all about.

Sabrina walked to a shelf in one of the walls and grabbed a picture there, then walked to Alex and handed it to him, which he looked at curiously. At first, all he saw was the picture of a man like any other. But upon further inspection, he found himself surprised – the man looked uncannily like him. From the hazel hair, to the green eyes, to the face shape, to the skin color. If she told him that was a picture of him from the future, he might as well believe her at that point.

Maybe she wanted to offer him a chance to time travel?

"That's my husband," She said, before sitting by his side. Alex instinctively moved a little bit away from her.

"That only answers one of the many, many questions I have," He said as he handed her the picture again.

"You probably noticed you look a lot like him," She looked at the picture longingly, "So much so that we could even trick people into thinking you two are related."

"Yeah, it's even kind of unsettling," He shook his head, "But… I fail to see how my sperm has anything to do with that." He had to hold himself not to laugh at how silly that sentence sounded out loud.

Sabrina sighed, "You see… My husband wants children. In fact, he _expects _them from me. And it's not like we haven't been trying… But we've been married for two years, and haven't had any luck. His patience is running short, and I fear that in the event that I can't give him what he wants, he might leave me," Her voice quivered, but she quickly recomposed herself, "And I would lose _everything _I have. I can't let that happen, Alex. I just can't."

Alex blinked in confusion.

"The moment I saw you leaving the radio station, I just _knew _I had to ask you. I couldn't miss the opportunity – it was too perfect. I can't risk my husband finding out, and if the father looks enough like him, he'll have no reason to doubt it's his. And you just fit that role better than anyone else!"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, dumbfounded, "Ma'am, if you've been trying it with your husband and it hasn't worked, I fail to see how using my, uh, stuff would make the odds any better-"

"It will," She cut him short, as though she already expected that answer, "Because…" She looked around again, still seemingly scared someone might walk in on them, "Because… I'm not the sterile one." There was a dramatic pause, "He is."

Sabrina stared into Alex's eyes again with such determination that he almost didn't have the strength to question it.

"I'm, I'm sorry if I'm being nosy but- Actually no, I'm not, this is already awkward anyway so I might as well ask-" He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure? Surely it'd be unwise to get yourself into such a mess like this, only to find out you can't get pregnant anyway."

"Because I have been pregnant before," She said, almost in a whisper as she braced herself, "Before I met him. And I carried it to term, and had a healthy baby girl. That's how I know, it's him, not me."

Alex gasped. That answer brought forth a lot more questions than before, but he decided he didn't need the answers to those. They weren't relevant.

So he just nodded, as in telling her to continue saying what she had to say.

"But I just _know _that if I as much as try to suggest that he may be the problem and not me, he won't be happy. He might get really, really angry. He's angry enough now that he thinks I can't conceive, if I say it's his fault… It won't be pretty." She said as she shook her head, undoubtedly dreading the scenarios she was coming up with on her mind.

A moment of silence was spent between the two of them.

"So, let me get this straight," Alex said as he got up and walked back and forth in the living room, "You want to get pregnant with a baby of mine and fool your husband into thinking it's his baby so that he won't leave you," He watched as she nodded, "But what's in it _for me_?"

"Anything you want," She gestured around with big pleading eyes, "Just name it, and it shall be yours! Money, cars, even opportunities, I can make it happen!"

Alex looked around and admired the house once more. It surely was a nice place… He wouldn't complain about getting something similar for himself, "That is a tempting offer," He shrugged, thinking of his current miserable living situation, "But… I'm afraid the threat it puts on me is not worth the risk."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in a slightly condescending tone, as if she already knew what he meant but decided to play dumb anyway.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm sure you're a lovely, wonderful lady," He rolled his eyes, "But I don't know you, and I don't know what you're capable of. Say I agree to this and your husband somehow finds out. You could tell him I violated you and you were just a victim. Surely such an influential man such as himself could have me killed without consequences with a snap of his fingers; after all, I am just a 19-year-old orphan radio boy. Nobody would care for my death. Or let's say the stunt doesn't work, and he kicks you out, and suddenly you go after me because I'm now responsible for this baby that I never asked for. Do you see how this may backfire and have bad consequences for me as well?"

"You're absolutely right," She nodded, and seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Say, what about I write down a contract? I'll sign it, and you can keep it. If I ever try to lie about our little arrangement, to anyone, you'll have undeniable proof of what happened. And my husband will then kill me instead! I'll be unable to lie about it then."

"That was only one of my worries," He raised a finger, "Who's to say you won't come after me after this is all done, if your husband suddenly doesn't want you anymore, and leave the little brat with me? The main thing is, I don't want to be a father, but there will be a child of mine in this world if I accept it."

"You _won't _be a father!" She insisted, "You'll just be… an assistant. Listen, I love my husband, and he loves me. That's why I want to save our marriage, that's why I'm doing _this_. The only reason why things wouldn't work out is if I can't give him a baby. There's no reason for me to go after you after this is done. You'll never hear from me again!"

Alex looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly doubtful of her words.

"I'll put that in the contract too!" She pleaded, afraid he might say no, "You'll have my word! You can add your own demands, I'll do anything!"

Alex thought to himself again as Sabrina watched hopefully, biting into her lips so hard the skin on them broke and she could feel a metallic taste in her mouth.

"Well, there's still one other detail." He said, biting his lip as well.

"Which is…?"

He nodded towards her, hoping she'd get the hit.

"Oh." She finally understood, cheeks getting red.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're lovely and don't look half bad but I'm not interested in… _that_."

"No, you don't get it, we wouldn't have to-" Sabrina's cheeks got warmer, "I would never! Listen, the point is, we don't have to. All you have to do is, uh, _put it_ in a cup, or something. And leave the rest to me. Once you do that, I can just-"

"Please, spare me the sordid details," Alex cut her off and waved his hand dismissingly, putting it on his chin as he thought better. He had to admit, those conditions made it interesting to him. Interesting enough to consider. But was it… interesting enough to accept?

"So?" Sabrina asked hopefully, after a few seconds of silence from him, "Do we have a deal?" She reached out for a handshake.

"Listen, I'm usually all for deals. But _this_, this is a bit… unexpected. I think I need some time to think about it." He turned his back on her and picked up his satchel.

"Oh," She said, clearly disappointed, as she lowered her hand, "I understand. Thing is, I'm in a bit of a hurry. My husband is growing impatient by the minute!" She rubbed her hands together nervously, "Do you think you could give me a definite answer by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" His eyes widened, "I, I don't know, that's a bit rushed."

"This is a rushed decision!" She shrieked, slightly startling Alex. She sighed and recomposed herself, walking to the door and unlocking it.

"If you agree to it, come back here tomorrow, at this time. If you don't want to do it, well, I understand. Just don't come, and I'll take the hint." She told him as she opened the door. "Either way, I'll have a contract ready."

"Oh." He looked at the watch on the wall, "Ok, then. I'll think about it."

"Please do," She nodded, "Think about it carefully."

"Will do," He said, suddenly in a rush to get out of there.

"See you… Hopefully." Sabrina said as he left and walked through the garden till he got to the gate. When he looked back at her, she was still at the door, looking at him.

Alex gave her an awkward wave before he started running away towards his house, eager to get away from there as soon as possible. Scared, although he wasn't sure of what.

The following day, at that same time, he'd be doing that same route as he went back to that house after an entire night of overthinking.

But in that moment, all he did was run.

* * *

**There you go, that's how Hator came to be. There's still a lot to be answered though, and I might write more of this if inspiration strikes. Let me know your thoughts, or if you'd be interested in more!**

**Anyway, this is more of a rushed chap I wanted to get out of my system, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!**

**See yah!**


End file.
